


Let It Snow

by benny_Laur



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Christmas Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Trans Chris (mentioned), awkward everything really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 00:19:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5518412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benny_Laur/pseuds/benny_Laur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set before the events of Until Dawn. Chris and Josh are watching Christmas movies, waiting for everyone else to show up, and end up getting snowed in by themselves. Written as a gift for udss2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let It Snow

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first fic I've written in a while with the intention of posting it and having other people read it so that's exciting! It was also only supposed to be a small ficlet and ended up being over 2000 words so...  
> Written for wendiibr0s on tumblr who asked for some 'cute christmas fanfic'! Hope it's to your liking and that you enjoy X

　　“Red light!”  
　　  
　　“I got it, man.” Josh slammed hard on the brakes, causing everything in the car to shift forward, including Chris. His knees knocked against the dashboard and the bags in his lap slipped from his grip, almost spilling over the car floor. 

　　“Fuck, Bro,” Chris said, pulling back and securing his grip on the shopping bags, “I hate driving with you. _Especially in the snow._ ” Josh laughed, turning his head to look at his friend's face before looking back to the road. 

　　“Yeah, thanks again, man. I’m sure you had better stuff to do than going Christmas shopping with me” 

　　“Not really.” Chris muttered, making Josh laugh again. “Just focus on the road, man. I don’t want to die because of your shitty driving.”  
　  
“Noted.” Josh took one hand off the steering wheel to give him a mocking salute before turning the car onto his street. It had started to snow again while the two boys were out, a thick layer of it resting on the houses and parked cars they passed. 

　　“Parent’s gone already?” Chris asked as Josh pulled into the empty driveway in front of his house. Josh parked the car before he began trying to fish something out of his pockets.

　　“Yeah, must be. Here, man," He handed Chris a set of keys, “Go unlock the door, I’ll grab the stuff in the trunk.” 

　　“On it.” Chris rearranged the bags in his hands before pulling himself out of the car and starting towards the front door. To say they had a festive house over simplified things. Lights lined the roof and fence in multiple colours, and Chris was sure the trees in their backyard were covered in them as well. Three misshapen snowman sat in front of their bay window, all of them looking suspiciously like the Washington kids. The first snowman wore an old beanie Chris remembered Josh wearing before, the second wore a fake pair of glasses made out of little twigs stuck in the snow, and the last wore a thick knit scarf Sam had tried to make for Beth one year when they were both thirteen and Sam was convinced to learn how to knit. Large, plastic candy canes lined the walkway all the way up to the front door, and an old, tacky wreath rested on the outside of it. It was the same wreath that had been on the front door every Christmas since Josh and Chris were in the fifth grade and had made it together in class as a ‘Christmas activity’ before school let had out for the holidays. The Christmas tree blocked most of the front window, but from what Chris could see the inside was just as decorated, though he didn’t expect any less from the Washingtons. Hannah and Beth had always loved Christmas, and they had taken their responsibility of getting the house ready for the holidays very seriously, ever since they were little.

Chris unlocked the door and pushed it open. He set the bags down on the floor just inside the door, before turning to Josh.

　　“Thanks, Cochise,” The brunette said, brushing against the other boy as he slid through the door. “Leave those bags, man,” Josh called over his shoulder. Chris followed his friend through the house into the kitchen, which (as he suspected it would be) was decorated just as nicely as the rest of the house, with paper snowflakes hanging from the ceiling and Christmas window clings stuck to almost every glass surface. Josh grabbed one of the cookies off the plate that sat in the middle of the counter and gestured to the space around them.  
　　  
　　“Alright, so, as you can see, everything in here’s done, but Hannah wants us to throw up some more lights and crap in the living room before everyone else shows up.”  
　　  
　　“Got it.” Chris peeked through the kitchen window into the backyard. It had started to snow harder since they had entered the house, fluffy white flakes falling in every direction. Josh leaned beside him, stealing a glance out of the window himself before pulling back.  
　  
　　“Best we get a move on, man. Hannah will kill us if it’s not done by the time she gets home.” Josh joked, picking up another handful of cookies as he passed by.  
　  
　　“Alright, alright.” Chris turned away from the window. “Put on the Grinch and I’ll give you a hand.”  
　　  
************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

　　It hadn’t stopped snowing.  
　　  
　 “Beth and Hannah are staying at Sam's tonight.” Josh called out, coming back into the living room with more blankets under his arms. He tossed them onto the couch the boys were sharing before falling back onto it himself and sighing dramatically. “Any news from the rest of the gang?” Chris glanced at his phone. Mike had already called Chris and told him he could try to drive out with Emily, but one glance outside told Chris that was probably a bad idea, so he had joked that Emily would have been pissed if Mike got them stuck in a ditch somewhere and told him to not worry about it and stay home. 

　　“Ash says she can’t get her car to start and she was Matt’s ride, and Jessica said her dad isn’t comfortable trying to drive out in the snow right now, plus a bunch of sad emojis.” He looked over at Josh, “So I think we can count them out.”  
　　  
　　“So I guess it’s just us, Cochise.” Josh smiled at Chris before tugging the blankets closer and wrapping himself up in one. His smile slowly turned into a wicked smirk and he turned to Chris again. “Want to make out?”  
　　  
　　Chris caught his mug of hot chocolate before it sloshed on any of the blankets. He felt his face get hot and quickly looked over at his friend, whose smirk had turned into a genuine and bright smile.  
　　  
　　“Ha ha.”  
　　  
　　“Oh come on!” Josh laughed, “You should have seen your face.”  
　　  
　　Chris glared at him as he set down his drink on the coffee table. “You’re not funny.”  
　 　  
　　“You thought about it.” Josh waggled his eyebrows and shot the blond a wink before he smiled again. Chris turned to stare out the window while he waited for his cheeks to stop burning. The snow was still falling, and it didn’t seem like it would stop any time soon.The road was no longer distinguishable from anyone’s front lawns, the Christmas decorations were almost totally hidden, and the lights were dull under the thick blanket of snow.

“You staying the night, man?” Josh asked. The movie credits had started to roll, a cheery Christmas song playing in the background of it. Josh sat up and grabbed the movie case.  
　　  
　　“Probably going to have to.”  
　　  
　　“Need to borrow some pajamas?”  
　　  
　　“Uh,yeah.” Chris stood up from the couch, “Didn’t really think to bring a spare set of clothes, you know?”  
　　  
　　“Alright, you know where to find them, man.” Josh pointed his thumb down the hall to his left without looking up from the movie cases on the table. He lifted one up and turned to Chris.  
　　  
　　“You cool with this one?”  
　 　  
　　“Yeah, sure.” Chris stretched his arms over his head, letting out a loud groan. He walked around the couch before leaning on the back of it. “You alright man?” He asked Josh. The brunette’s face had turned slightly red, but Josh waved him off with a cough.  
　　  
　　“Yeah, yeah... I’m- I’m good.” Chris shrugged before heading down the hall. “Don’t forget to take your binder off!” Josh called out after him, his cheeks still burning.  
　　  
　　“Thanks, _mom._ ” He muttered before closing the door to Josh’s room. They were four movies into their Holiday movie collection Josh had taken out for all of their friends to watch together, though that was clearly no longer happening. He stood up, grabbing the next movie they had decided on and slipping it into the movie tray. A happy Christmas tune started up almost instantly, and he sat back down on the couch with a groan.

　　Chris came back out a minute later, his sweater draped over one of Josh’s old summer camp T-shirts, which seemed far too short on the taller boy. He had thrown on a pair of Josh’s old sweatpants too, leaving his own thick, warm socks on. He sat down beside Josh and curled his legs up onto the couch, and Josh felt a warmth in his chest as he looked at his friend.  
　　  
　　The first movie passed by without any incident. Josh and Chris had made a few jokes here and there, although they were both mostly interested in just watching the movie.  
　　  
　　By the second movie both of them seemed distracted. Josh had thrown his arm over the back of the couch where Chris sat, and they were both hyper aware of it and how it made their setting seem more intimate. Josh held his breath every time Chris moved, and Chris was hardly aware of what was going on in the movie. His eyes kept finding their way back to Josh, who was actively ignoring the other boy’s glances.  
　　  
　　The third movie felt like a nightmare for Josh. Chris had leaned against him sometime after the main character had met their love interest for the first time, and Josh was having a hard time concentrating on anything besides the way the other boy felt against his side.  
　　  
　　“It’s so cheesy.” Chris laughed, nodding his head at the T.V. when Josh looked confused.  
　　  
　　“Right,” Josh laughed too, “You know rom-coms, man.”He grabbed Chris’s hand and raised his voice in a high, mocking tone. “I’ve only just met you, but I keep running into you everywhere I go!” He dramatically batted his eyes, “It must be fate! Destiny!” He broke down in a fit of giggles. Chris laughed and put his other hand on top of Josh’s.  
　　  
　　“We hated each other at first,” He said in a ridicules, deep, manly-man voice. “But it must be love.” They both laughed, their heads falling together.Josh looked up, the blond’s face was only a few inches away from his own at this point, and his laughter started to die down quickly. They both had gotten quiet, a tacky Christmas love story playing in the background as they stared at each other. Josh slowly moved forward, his eyes jumping between Chris’ mouth and his eyes. Chris swallowed the lump in his throat and leaned forward, slipping his eyes shut.  
　　  
　　Their noses bumped each others softly, causing Josh to let out a shaky, nervous laugh. He began to pull away, an apology tumbling from his lips, an excuse, anything he could think of. Chris’ hand tightened on his own, and Josh paused again. Chris squeezed his hand tighter before he leaned forward, bringing his face closer to the other boy’s. His lips brushed against the brunettes, hesitant and unsure. Josh sat frozen for a moment, and Chris felt even more unsure, wondering if maybe he had misread the situation , before Josh leaned forward and deepened the kiss. His fingers tangled themselves into the collar of Chris’s borrowed shirt, bringing them even closer together.  
　　  
　　Josh could admit to himself that he had thought about this moment quite a lot. Kissing his best friend had been a dream of his since they were fifteen and Josh had woken up from one of their sleepovers at Mike’s house with Chris’s long limbs tangled around his own body, his face only inches from his own. Chris had looked so peaceful and calm, and Josh couldn’t stop staring at him. He hadn’t been sure what the warm feeling in his chest had been at the time, but it had been enough for him to act awkward enough for Mike to notice, who had tried asking him about it, though Josh had just told him he felt sick and left it at that. It had felt accurate enough at the time, anyway.  
　　  
　　Their mouths were hot against each other, and Josh decided they still weren’t close enough. He moved himself into the other boy’s lap, wrapping his arms around his shoulders.  
　　  
　　“Fuck,” Chris whispered, and Josh smiled against his mouth. He moved his lips down the boy’s face to his neck, where he began to suck and nip at a spot just under his jaw. Chris groaned, and Josh moved to press a kiss against his lips again. One of Chris’ hands sat on Josh’s hip while the other slowly started to tug on the bottom of the other boy’s shirt, lifting it up and running his hand over his stomach. Josh groaned and pressed himself closer to Chris, tightening his arms around his shoulders.  
　　  
　　Of all of the times Josh had imagined this moment, it had never ended with his sister throwing the door open and loudly proclaiming they were now home. He jumped back in surprise, toppling off of Chris’ lap and landing in a pile on the floor with the rest of the blankets.  
　　  
　　“Fuck,” Chris whispered again, although it was much less satisfying for Josh hearing it this time. He leaned over and offered his hand to Josh, who grabbed it and hauled himself up as best he could. Josh let go of his hand and brushed it off on his pants. His face was red, and although he was avoiding looking at the other boy, he was sure Chris was just as embarrassed, if not more so.  
　　  
　　“Hey, guys,” Josh’s voice cracked as he addressed his sisters, “Thought you were staying the night at Sam’s?”  
　 　  
　　“We were going to,” Hannah said, shuffling past Beth, who stood in the doorway. Her nose was red and her glasses fogged as she stepped further into the warm house. “But it stopped snowing and Sam’s mom is still pretty sick, so she gave us a lift.” She moved past the group and moved into the kitchen.  
　　  
　　“Did you leave any eggnog for me?” She asked over her shoulder. Beth closed the door softly while giving her brother a knowing look.  
　　  
　　“So,” She said casually, “Watched some movies?” The boys nodded. “Right. Put the decorations up!” She gestured to the new additions in the living room.  
　　  
　　“Yeah...” Chris said lamely. She nodded her head a few times. The air was thick with awkwardness. 

　　“Well,” She pushed herself off the door and started for the stairs. “I’m, uh. I’m going to head to bed. So. If you too had anything to...finish up,” She ignored her brothers groan, “Remember Hannah’s still up.” She laughed, turning around and taking two stairs at a time.  
　　  
　　Josh made another pained noise at his sisters back. He bent down to gather the blankets that had fallen there and began trying to fold them, though it was mostly to keep his hands busy. He risked a glance and Chris. The other boy was still looking at the floor and jumped slightly when he noticed Josh starring at him.  
　　  
　　“Here I- I can help,” Chris grabbed another blanket and started folding it. It was quiet for a moment before he broke the silence again. 

　　“Are.... Is this something we should talk about?” 

　　“Probably.” Josh sighed, setting the blanket down beside Chris.

　“Cool. _Are_ we going to talk about it?”  
　　  
　　“Not with my sister’s in hearing range, we aren’t.” 

　　“Cool, cool.” Chris pushed his glasses up his nose and went back to staring at the blanket in his hands. Josh stuffed his hands in his pockets and stepped around the couch.  
　　  
　　“I’m, ah.” He said, spinning around to face Chris, “I’m going to go see how... Hannah’s... doing.” He finished lamely, pointing his thumb behind him to the kitchen. Chris had turned to face Josh and smiled shyly at him before nodding. Josh let out a breath and leaned forward quickly before he lost his nerve. He pressed a soft kiss to the corner of the other boy's mouth, his hand resting on his cheek. He stood up straight and put his hands back in his pockets.  
　　  
　　“We... good?” He asked hesitantly. Chris bent his head, but Josh could see his cheeks had gone red again, a wide smile on his face.  
　　  
　　“Yeah. Yup, definitely.... uh, we’re good.” Josh smiled back at him.  
　　  
　　“Cool.”  
　　  
　　“Yeah.”

　　Josh stood there a moment, staring at the blonde before he remembered why he had walked away from the other boy in the first place.  
　　  
　　“Right, well, I’m going to go talk to Hannah.” He began walking backwards while talking. He bumped into the door frame, causing Chris to let out a soft laugh. Josh hadn’t thought he had ever heard something that sounded so nice.  
　　  
　　And if Chris could hear Hannah teasing him in the kitchen, well that was okay too.


End file.
